The field of this invention relates to dispensing equipment and more particularly to a dispensing apparatus for selectively dispensing either one type of liquid or another type of liquid. Both types of liquids are contained within containers formed within a single dispensing apparatus.
Although the subject matter of this invention has been found to be particularly useful in conjunction with the dispensing of coffee, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the apparatus could be utilized to dispense other types of liquids, consumable or non-consumable.
Within restaurants, it is a common occurrence to dispense coffee from containers of various sizes and shapes. There are two types of coffee that are being regularly dispensed, that being "regular or caffeinated" coffee and "decaffeinated" coffee. Generally, the server is required to carry a dispenser for caffeinated coffee and a separate dispenser for decaffeintated coffee. This means that the server has one dispenser in one hand and the second dispenser in the second hand making it impossible for the server to complete any other functions such as serve food or remove dishes from a table.
It the two separate coffee dispensers could be incorporated into a single dispensing unit, and that unit could be held by one hand of the server, this would leave free the other hand of the server to perform other functions such as serve food or remove plates and the like. This type of a coffee dispensing device would be more desirable since it would be more efficient as it would leave the server free to form other tasks at the same time as dispensing coffee.